Warrior Smut Stories
by Randomy Fandomy
Summary: Warriors smut! I hope you guys like this! :)
1. Chapter 1

**Smut Story 1**

 **FireheartxSilverstream**

Fireheart was furious. Ever since Graystripe had fallen into the river and saved by that RiverClan she-cat, Silverstream, he was being ignored by his so-called best friend. Graystripe spent every waking moment with that she-cat, and Fireheart was getting beat on by Tigerclaw every time Graystripe was needed for a patrol of some sort. The only thing that made Fireheart the smallest bit happy was the fact that the two love birds had agreed to meet only Fourtrees, so they wouldn't start a war between ThunderClan and RiverClan.

As of this moment, Fireheart was on a solo patrol, patrolling the border with ShadowClan, moving up to Fourtrees. He was expected to patrol all the way to Fourtress, so he was going to hunt on the way back. Well, he _was_ going to, until he scented Graystripe and… Silverstream! They were meeting! Again! Very, _very,_ angry, Fireheart immediately crouched, ready to spy. He didn't get much of a chance, however, because Graystripe was just leaving. Fireheart moved downwind, hoping to StarClan that Graystripe wouldn't smell him. Fireheart got lucky, and Graystripe sprinted back to camp, giving away no sign that he had scented his ginger Clanmate. Silverstream, on the other paw, called out to him.

"I know you're there, Fireheart. I could smell you. You are extremely lucky that Graystripe didn't." Fireheart stood up and slowly padded down the small hill towards the center of the clearing, towards the silver tabby she-cat. Reaching the bottom, he stopped. He suddenly could scent the she-cat. Not just any scent, however; heat scent. This she cat was in _heat_ , and that just made Fireheart's temper flare even more, thinking of all the things that Graystripe could be _doing_ with this RiverClan she-cat. Even more than his anger, though, was worry. Worry for his best friend, and even worry for Silverstream. He didn't understand it, but he was worried for them. Something else bothered him, though. Even through his anger, worry, and disappointment, he felt something. He felt something… for Silverstream. Maybe it was jealousy, or lust, or her heat scent, but Fireheart wanted her. He _wanted_ this forbidden she-cat, this mysterious Silverstream. He crept toward her, trying to keep his dick from poking out of his sheath. Unfortunately, he saw her eyes flash downwards. After seeing this, his tail flicked in shock. He could see in her eyes that she liked what she saw. This worried him; she was seeing his best friend, but she liked the look of his cock! You know what? He didn't care. He looked at her, his eyes showing question. She just nodded at him.

"I want it. Even though I am seeing Graystripe, I… I want it." She padded closer to him and wove around him, wiping her tail under his chin. He took a deep breath, taking in her sweet, sweet scent.

"Good." He whispered. "Good. I want it too…" He faced her, and gently pushed her onto her back with his paw. He slowly lapped at her belly fur, taking it slowly. This was his first time mating, and he wanted to get it right, even if that means taking time to think through his movements. He scrapped his barbed tongue across her bare nipples for a good effect. It worked; she purred underneath him, lifting his spirits. He quickly forgot about Graystripe, absorbing himself into her body, into her scent. After a while he stood, allowing the she-cat to stand. She turned her back to him so he could continue. He approached her backside and began to lick her tail hole, saving her already wet pussy for later. She started to moan quietly.

"Fireheart... Oh, Fireheart…" She moaned happily. Fireheart brought Silverstream into a world of bliss, pumping his tongue in and out of her tail hole and licking the sides. "Fuck me, Fireheart. Make me yours. Please!" She begged. He knew she wanted it badly, but he didn't know she wanted it _this_ badly. Feeling she had had enough teasing, he gently mounted her, but not yet biting her scruff.

"Tell me again you want it, Silverstream, just so I know. Tell me again that you want it, and I will give it to you." Fireheart wanted to make sure she was happy with what was about to go down before he continued. He didn't want to take advantage of this beautiful she-cat in any way, shape, or form. But if she wanted it, he wanted it too.

"I want it, Fireheart. Please, just fuck me. Please." He nodded at her approval, gripping her scruff in between his teeth, placing his now erect dick at the entrance of her wet pussy. As he entered her, he could feel her purr with the pleasure he was giving her. As he pulled out, however, she cried in pain. Fireheart knew this was because he was barbed, and he knew this helped bring a she-cat pleasure, but he also knew that he didn't want to hurt her too much. He pulled out all the way and released her scruff, but didn't dismount her.

"Do you still want this, even though I will hurt you?" He asked her, trying to be polite. Instead of his expected reaction, she got angry.

"Yes, for StarClan's sake! I want it, Fireheart, please! Please, Fireheart!" He nodded, even though she couldn't see him, gulped, and gripped her scruff once more. He entered her once again and pumped, in and out, listening to her wails. After a while, they soothed him, and he started to pump faster and faster. "Faster, Fireheart, harder! Fuck my wet pussy! I want this, I _need_ this! Please, I'm begging you!" He loved the sound of her begging, and he could feel her love of him inside her. All of a sudden he wanted this cat to have his kits. So he tried to do just that. He pumped fast, his balls slamming against her thighs. He could feel his member starting to fill up. He tried holding it in, wanting to make her cum first. It didn't take long; she cried in pleasure as white liquid pooled on the ground around her. That's when he climaxed, spilling his cum inside her, sighing in relief. He gently climbed off her, and lapped up the last of the cum that was dribbling from her hole. Then he faced her, his face smiling.

"That was great!" He said. He smiled and leaned toward her, trying to push his muzzle against her, but she pulled back. His smile wavered. "What is it? What's wrong? Wasn't I good? Did I make a mistake?"

"No, no, you were great," Silverstream said quietly. "But I _am_ seeing Graystripe, and he is your _best friend_. We can't do this to him. I love him, and so do you. Good-bye, Fireheart." She padded away, disappearing into the undergrowth of Fourtrees. Fireheart sighed and padded sadly back to the ThunderClan camp. When he got there, nothing in his jaws, Tigerclaw lashed out and sent Fireheart and Graystripe on a hunting patrol. They talked about everything, and Fireheart ended up giving Graystripe his blessing to see Silverstream. Graystripe ended up tackling him, he was so happy. They went back to camp, enough fresh-kill for the elders and queens. That night, they slept in nests next to each other for the first time in days. Everything was right again. Almost.

Almost two moons later, at the second Gathering since the special night Fireheart and Silverstream shared, Fireheart was talking with a few WindClan and ShadowClan cats when SIlverstream approached him.

"May I talk to you, Fireheart?" He nodded and followed her to the edge of the clearing. They sat down across from each other, Fireheart hiding a smile that she was finally talking to him. His smiled faded as she explained why she was talking to him.

"I am only telling you because you have the right to know. But to everyone else, especially Graystripe, they are his. You understand?" Without waiting for an answer, she padded away towards Graystripe, leaving Fireheart to gawk after her.

He had fathered kits.

Hey! Randomy Fandomy here! So for these crack pairings, I also do OC's. If you want to submit OC's, here is the forum:

Cat 1:

Name

Gender

Looks (Eyes, pelt color, etc.)

Cat 2:

Name

Gender

Looks (Eyes, pelt color, etc.)

What type of story? (Love, lust, or rape)

I also accept OCxWarriorCat (Ex: SterlingpawxBramblestar, etc.)


	2. Chapter 2

**Smut Story 2**

 **DustpeltxSandstorm**

 **Rape**

Sandstorm had been feeling extremely depressed lately. She was dropping any and all hints to Fireheart that she wanted them to become mates. Was he listening? Absolutely not! Like all toms, he was stubborn and idiotic, not realizing when a she-cat showed interest in him. Not saying that some she-cats couldn't be like that, but it was mostly toms. She wasn't in heat right now, but that didn't mean she didn't want him, didn't want his member rubbing against her core, didn't want him inside her. She had lost herself in this train of thought, forgetting the mouse that was lying in front of her. She also didn't realize Dustpelt padding up to her.

"Ahem." He said, rather loudly. Sandstorm looked up, noticing him, and smiled at her old friend.

"Hey, Dustpelt! How are you? What have you been up to?" She asked enthusiastically. She and her old friend hadn't talked much. Ever since she had gotten the eye for Fireheart, he had ignored her. Finally he had come to her, probably wishing to reconnect. At least she hoped so.

"Good, good." He said. "Lots of…um…patrolling." He shifted on his paws. Was he nervous? She ignored it, thinking he was just embarrassed by the way he had acted. It was okay with her, however; she was willing to forgive him. "Well, I actually came over here to ask you if you wanted to hunt."

"Sure!" She smiled, standing up. "Just let my put this mouse back on the pile, and we can go." She padded over to the fresh-kill pile, throwing the mouse on top, and padding back to Dustpelt. They padded out of the camp and headed towards Sunningrocks. Right away, Sandstorm noticed a shrew crawling among the tree roots. She dropped into the hunting crouch, eyed it, and pounced. She caught it immediately, crunching on its spine when she caught it. "I caught it!" She yowled, shrew in her jaws. All of a sudden, she felt a wetness at her core. She yelped, dropping the shrew on the mossy ground. "Dustpelt! Wh-what are you doing?"

"Relax, Sandstorm, this is natural." Dustpelt purred. Sandstorm wriggled against his tongue, scarred of what was happening.

"No, please, Dustpelt, stop! I don't want this! You _know_ I have feelings for Fireheart!" Sandstorm walked away, turning on him.

"That's why I'm doing this…so you will forget about that kittypet!" He snarled, pouncing on her, holding her down with his paws, pressing his stomach to hers to give him leverage. "You will love me, Sandstorm. I will _make_ you love me." He maneuvered his tail to swipe across her core, sending unwanted shivers down her spine. She wriggled underneath him, trying to push him off.

"Dustpelt!" She growled. "Get off me!"

"Not until I make you mine!" Dustpelt forced his tail into Sandstorm's tight tail hole. He pumped, earning another growl of annoyance from Sandstorm. He made sure to pump as far as he could, trying to win her over. He stopped pumping, took his tail out, and carefully maneuvered so his face was plastered to her core. Before doing anything, he tried to stick his member in her mouth, but she kept it closed, twisting her head this way and that just to avoid it. After a while he gave up, and pushed his muzzle down so it was just barely touching her moist folds. He licked, feeling satisfied as another wave of shivers ran down her spine. He licked harder, the tip of his tongue entering her. After some time doing this, and a lot of complaining from Sandstorm, he let her up.

"I'm done now." He told her. "You can go." Without giving it another thought, Sandstorm raced off into the trees, back toward camp. Dustpelt just laughed. Giving chase, he thought of all the things he would do to her. Getting near, he pounced, taking her down. She landed on her belly, and he grabbed her scruff. He poked his member into her core and immediately started humping her pretty fast. She screamed as his barbs scraped her walls. He continued humping her, smiling as he made her climax. He needed to climax, however, and he knew exactly what to do. He exited her and pushed her down, flipping her over, and clambering over her, sticking his member in her face.

"Suck it!" He demanded. He placed his member at the entrance of her mouth and forced it open with it, pumping in and out of her mouth. He could feel his member filling up with his juices. It was getting Dustpelt excited: This is what he had always imagined! As he pumped in and out, he could feel Sandstorm's tongue flick against his member. He didn't care if it was on purpose or on accident; all he knew was that it felt good. _Very_ good. He finally climaxed, shooting himself into her mouth, filling her up. He bounced off her, smiling.

"Now I really am done." He padded away, leaving Sandstorm to wander about her day.


End file.
